All For One, All For Love
by LuvAngel448
Summary: Henry and Vicki are busy raising their 13 old daughter Anna, when disaster strikes.The only character that came from my head are Ryan and Alicia.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Blood Ties fanfic, it may not be perfect but hope you enjoy!

Anna Kathleen Fitzroy was exhausted, unlike her father she didn't need to sleep all day, but after a busy day at school she was ready to curl into bed. The penthouse was dark, her father was still asleep and her mom was at work. The 13 year old girl was excited, on Friday she would have her first date. Hopefully her mom would be home soon, so that she could get her mom to tell her dad, Henry was incredibly protective of his little girl.

Vicki was thrilled that work was over, the last few weeks had been nothing but normal stuff, and she was shocked to realize that she missed the paranormal stuff, because when she survived, she felt alive. Now she was going home to her daughter and the man she loved, "Vicki do you have a minute?"

"Mike what is it? I need to get home, Anna called me and told me that she wants me home before her father wakes up because she needs to tell me something." Vicki was certain it had something to do with a boy in her daughters class at school.

Mike sighed, it had been almost 14 years when Vicki had told him that she and Henry were having a baby, and 15 years since she and Henry had officially become a couple.

"I went out on a call today, I took these pictures at the scene, his body was found completely drained."

"You can't think it was Henry, he and Anna do not feed off of humans anymore." An angry flash had entered her eyes, and she threw the pictures on the ground in front of her office.

"No I know it wasn't them, but come on this means there is another one, or maybe Christina is back."

Vicki frowned, she knew that Henry wasn't involved but if Christina was back she worried that about what Henry might do or if she went their daughter. "Alright, follow me to the penthouse then."

"Mom you're home!" Anna hugged her tightly, "Hey Uncle Mike! How's it going?"

"Hey kiddo, it's good…I just have to talk to your dad when he wakes up." Mike said, he had moved on with his life but there were days he dreamed that Anna was his little girl, and Vicki was his wife, granted that Henry and Vicki weren't actually married but they might as well be.

"I gotta talk to him too, after mom and I have a chat…excuse us!" Anna said with a wistful smile, she had her father's eyes and her mother's smile with dark brown curly hair just like her daddy.

In Anna's room, Vicki sat down beside her daughter on the bed, "Ok now will you tell me what's going on?"

"Ryan asked me on a date to the movies, you or daddy could drop me off and then pick me up. What do you think?" Anna asked, she needed her mom on her side if she had any hope of getting her father to let her go.

Vicki sighed her baby was growing up, "First I want to meet this kids parents, I can meet them for lunch, while your dad's asleep, but yeah if you wanna go then we'll both talk to your dad…hopefully Mike won't piss him off too bad."

Henry woke up as soon as the sun fell from the sky, he smelled the detective before he saw him.

"Daddy! You're awake!" Anna leaped into her father's arms, "I missed you today!"

"Hey princess, I missed you! How was school?"

Anna sighed, "It was boring…but mom and I do have something to tell you…but Uncle Mike wants to talk to you…something about a dead body."

"What's up Celluci? I know this isn't a social call." For years Mike got on his nerves, if not for Vicki he wouldn't just killed the man and taken immense satisfaction from it.

"You know of another vampire in town? I got a dead body down at the mark, the boys blood has been drained he has two punctures in his neck." Mike shuddered as Vicki brought Henry a small bag filled with blood from the morgue.

Henry drank, then wiped his mouth, "No I don't, but they don't usually come by for dinner when they arrive in town."

Anna laughed, "The only full vampire here is daddy." The sun didn't bother her, except to make her tired, she healed quickly, and usually ate regular human food unless she was sick, then she needed blood, however when something paranormal scared her it was not hard to see that she really was her father's daughter.

"Please take care of this before any more bodies are found. Well I have to go…I have a date with Kate."

"Really Mike that's great, it's taken you long enough." Vicki said with a smile, she was happy to see that Mike was finally moving on.

After Mike left, Anna gave her mom a nervous look, "Henry I need to talk you about something." Vicki said placing her hand on his arm.

"What is it Vic?" Henry had seen the look, and knew that something was up, "Look if it is Christina, I will kill her before I let her hurt you or Anna."

Vicki smiled and Anna hugged him, "I know I need to talk to about something else though. Anna got invited to go to the movies with a boy today."

"She what? She's not old enough to be seeing boys alone." Henry protested, and Anna rolled her eyes.

"Daddy I'm 13! And it's the movies, not some secluded place where he'll rip my throat out." Vicki tried not to smile, her lover and their daughter were way too similar.

"Anna do me a favor and please start on your homework, while I chat with your father." Anna stalked off to her room, with a dramatic slamming of the door.

Henry sighed and sat down on the sofa, "You can possibly be okay with this. She's just a little girl."

"Henry, she's growing up, I think we should let her go, she'll be okay Henry." Vicki brushed his hair back as she leaned into his arms, "She'll always be your little girl."

He wrapped his arms around her, "After you kiss me we'll tell her she can go." He said with a wicked smile. Vicki laughed as she kissed his lips, "I love you Vic."

"I love you too Henry, more than I've ever loved anyone. Now let's go and give Anna the good news."

"Wait…Vic…I want to tell her, that way I won't be seen as the bad guy." Vicki laughed as he knocked on their daughter's bedroom door.

Henry hated being nervous, he was fine against demons and other vamps but when it came to his 13 year old daughter he was a bundle of nerves, she always made him nervous. He heard her call "come in" and he walked in, she was sitting on the bed working on her history homework.

"Need some help?" Anna nodded, "Okay but first let's talk…your mom is right, you are growing up and as a dad that scares me, I just don't want to lose my little girl."

"You won't lose me daddy, I age much slower than humans and…we're gonna need either when mom dies." Tears filled her eyes, as always when she thought of her mom dying. "We're the three Musketeers and we always will be, besides it's just a date and I'm only 13." She placed her hands on the sides of his face, the way she did when she was a baby and wanted to tell him something important, "Don't be scared daddy, now please help me…how many wives did grandpa behead?"

Henry laughed, "Anne Boleyn and Catherine Howard, it should be in the history book."

"I know daddy, but come on it's much more fun having you tell me." Anna said with a bright smile.

"Okay doll, get back to work and your curfew is 10 and I do not want to hear any arguments." He laughed when Anna threw her pillow at his back.

Anna was thrilled, she called her best friend Zoe, "Hey it's me…just calling you to tell you that my dad said that I go on the date with Ryan!"

The night of the date arrived, Anna was so excited, she didn't know Ryan very well, but he was one of the cutest boys in her class. Her mom hadn't been able to meet up with his for lunch, but they still said that she could go, as long as they dropped her off and picked her up.

"Ready kiddo?" Vicki asked, Anna had changed clothes five times, "You look great, your dad just woke up."

Anna smiled, "Great! I'll go and see him before we leave!" She ran into her father's office, "How do I look dad?"

"You look beautiful, like a young lady." Henry couldn't believe it, his daughter really was growing up and going on a date with some boy.

When Vicki dropped her off Ryan was waiting outside for them, "Hey I'm Ryan, Anna you look great."

"Okay you two have fun, Anna me or your dad will pick you up at 10." Anna nodded and hugged her mom good-bye.

"So dinner first and then a movie?" Ryan asked with a smile, he held her hand and Anna felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

"Yeah that sounds great, I mean…I've already eaten with my parents, but I can watch you eat." Anna knew that sounded stupid, but she'd eaten pizza with her mom so that her mom wouldn't have to eat it alone.

After Ryan ate, they walked over to the movie theater, "Well that sucks." Ryan said staring at the movie times.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked following his gaze, somehow all of the movies were sold out, "Oh…I guess we should reschedule the rest of our date."

"Nah, we'll just do something else." He flashed her a bright smile, as he pulled her toward the door.

She knew that she shouldn't go with him, but she was half vampire if anything happened she could handle herself, and if it got out of hand one scream for her daddy and he'd be there in seconds.

They walked around for a while and she was beginning to wonder if she'd just been paranoid thinking something bad was going to happen. "I think this is far enough." Ryan said, Anna looked around and saw they were surrounded by woods.

"Ryan…what's going on? What are we doing here?" She turned away from him, ready to change if she needed to, then she heard rustling in the grass. "Da….." but she couldn't get it out, then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks for the reviews, hope that you continue to enjoy it!

Chapter Two

Mike walked through the woods frustrated, the date had been called off, Kate had decided to call it off because she didn't want them mixing business with pleasure. It was in the woods he heard the sounds, like a dog attacking its prey. Something inside told him to hang around and find out what was going on. He walked towards the sounds, as the animal ran away, there was a body on the ground, he ran towards it, "Oh my God…Oh God Anna."

Her eyes were closed, blood covered her body, some wounds were beginning to heal but she had lost a lot of blood. Her clothes were torn, her body looked like it had been ravaged, "Just hang on sweetheart…I'm going to take you home." He lifted her into his arms, hoping that she wouldn't wake up and need blood.

Henry was pacing, it was still an hour until they were going to pick Anna up, but he had a feeling that something was wrong, but maybe he was just being paranoid.

"Would ya just relax? She's fine, he seemed like a nice kid and after all they are with 50 people watching a movie." Vicki smiled as he sat down at his desk and tried to work, "Just watch at 10, she'll be waiting out front with us with a huge smile on her face."

"That's what I'm worried about, if she likes it she'll want to go on more and more dates." Vicki laughed, she walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I seriously love you and I promise that she's fine."

Vicki was popping popcorn when her phone rang, "I bet that's Anna now checking in." She said as she answered, "Nelson Investigations, is that you Anna girl?"

"Vicki it's me…I'm on my way to your place…" He was rambling on, Anna was asleep in the back seat.

Vicki was getting nervous, "Mike what are you talking about?" Her heart was pounding, that must've been why Henry was at her side in an instant.

"Vic? What's wrong?" He whispered, her heart was pounding, he knew something was wrong. "Is it Anna?"

The color drained from her face and she gripped his arm as she hung up the phone, "Henry…I should've listened to you…I thought she was safe."

"Vicki where is she? Tell me…come on we'll go and get her." Henry held her close, "Was that her on the phone?" To his dismay Vicki shook her head.

Vicki was shaking, "That was Mike…apparently Kate cancelled their date at the last minute and so he was walking in the woods when he heard something, an animal. He went to check it out…that's when…oh Henry…it was Anna…she was on the ground, Mike said he's bringing her here…they'll be here soon."

Henry was outside before Mike could knock, "Give me my child." He demanded Mike placed Anna in her father's arms, he saw the pain and anguish in the vampires eyes. "You're safe now." Henry whispered as he kissed Anna's forehead.

"Henry she's lost so much blood…but we can't take her to the hospital." Vicki said as she finished cleaning the dried blood from Anna's body, so they could see the extent of the damage. "I really wish that Dr. Mohadevon was in town but she's not, she would know what to do."

Henry couldn't bear it anymore, his daughters broken body, her faint heartbeat, "Why didn't she call for me? Just a scream and I would've been there in a second, that's how connected we are!"

"Da..Daddy? Mom?" Anna whispered, her head ached and her body hurt, she was so hungry she could hardly stand it.

"We're here kiddo…do you need anything?" Vicki knew that was a stupid question, especially with Anna staring at her neck, but Anna and her mother didn't have the same blood type. Being part human meant, Anna could only drink the blood of someone with her own blood type, which was her father.

Henry bit his wrist and held it out for his daughter, "Easy honey, you don't want to make yourself sick." He knew that too much blood made her sick, soon she would have to take regular human medication.

An hour later Anna was sleeping soundly, she still hadn't told her parents what had happened. Henry sat by her bed, while Vicki talked to Mike about what he'd seen, Henry couldn't because he just wanted to hit someone and hard and Mike would make a great stand in.

"So you didn't see it?" Vicki was frusterated, Mike hadn't seen anything because it had been too dark.

"I'm sorry Vicki, let me know if there is anything that I can do." Vicki nodded and let him out.

Vicki sighed as she felt dawn growing closer, Henry must have too cause she came out of their daughter's room, "Hold me." Vicki whispered softly.

He held her in his arms, "We are going to find who or what did this and I'm going to kill him or it…or her."

"Do you think that Christina is behind this?" Christina was a sore spot between them, or had been once, now it was entirely possible that she could have done this and they both knew it.

"If she has, I will make her wish I had killed her 15 years ago." Henry had realized loving Vicki, that he had never loved Christina, merely been entranced by her.

Vicki decided to take the day off, since they had been up all night, so she crawled into bed with Henry, and soon she was fast asleep.

Anna woke up late that afternoon with a headache, her mom was watching TV when she came out of her room.

"Hey how are you feeling baby?" Vicki asked getting up to hug to her daughter, "Oh my gosh I was so worried about you! What happened? Mike said that he found you in the woods, now tell me the truth we do not keep secrets in this family."

Anna sat down next to her mom, "We had dinner, then we were going to see a movie…but I guess that he hadn't gotten the tickets ahead of time and every single movie was sold out. I offered to reschedule and I was going to call you…but he said we should take a walk. I guess that I knew it was a bad idea, but he seemed nice and I thought I could protect myself and if I couldn't…then…then I could call for daddy."

"What happened in the woods?" Vicki asked as she rubbed her daughter's back.

"We stopped and I asked what was going on I looked around and then I heard the rustling in the bushes…and I tried to scream for dad…but I couldn't get it out, then the next I remember is waking up here in bed. Ryan was so nice…I just don't get it…I thought he liked me." Tears filled her eyes, and Vicki put her arms around her.

"Oh baby, I am so sorry that this happened, but you listen to me you're a beautiful, smart, strong girl and any guy would be lucky to spend just 5 minutes in your presence." Vicki said smiling, "Now come on…what do you want for breakfast?"

Anna smiled, "Bacon and eggs?" Since becoming a mother Vicki had gotten really good at cooking, but she and Anna both loved getting Chinese take out.

"Alright let's go, you can help me." The rest of the afternoon went well, Anna was doing great to look at her you would never imagine that she had just been viciously attacked.

Vicki's phone rang, and she tried to ignore it but, then it just began to annoy her, "Nelson Investigations."

"Hey it's Coreen, so I totally found out something about this Ryan kid…he has been kicked out of schools for years! And before all that he was a great student, but he was attacked by something and since then his behavior has totally changed…for the worse."

"Okay let's see what we can find out about him, and get me an address I'm paying a visit to that kid as soon as Henry wakes up." Vicki, would rather go by herself but if she did Henry would get upset, "Can you come over and stay with Anna while we're gone?" She didn't want her daughter being alone, especially if Christina or some other vampire was out there.

"Yeah Vic, no problem!" Coreen loved hanging out with Anna, and she felt like she was doing something to help Vicki out.

Vicki hung up and walked to her daughter's room, she almost laughed when she saw Anna growling at the mirror, looking very much like a vampire, "Trying to see if you're scary enough."

"Yes, I mean…don't I look scary?" Anna turned back to her sweet face, and Vicki chuckled.

"You are asking the wrong person, but yes if you walked up to a stranger looking like that you would definitely scare the crap out of 'em." Vicki said with a smile, "So Coreen is gonna come and hang out with you for a couple hours…and before you start no you're not being baby-sat. Your dad and I just have somewhere to be and after last night, we worry…humor us."

Anna sighed, "Okay mom…maybe Coreen will paint my nails black and teach me to be a goth."

"Yeah right…you're signature color is baby blue." Anna rolled her eyes and laughed, "hey look…the Sun's going down…dad'll be up soon!"

Henry woke up, he heard Anna's laughter from the living room, last night he wondered if he'd ever here that sound again.

"Hey dad!" Anna said giving him a hug, "Sorry about last night, I was wrong to leave to the mall."

"I'm just glad that you're okay now." Henry hugged her tight, "I love you princess."

Anna smiled and kissed his cheek, "Love you too dad. Mom says that Coreen is coming to hang out with me cause you two are going to check some stuff out tonight."

"Okay…well promise me…anything happens or you sense anything or anyone out of the ordinary call for me okay?"

"I promise, anything weird goes down I will scream for my daddy." She rolled her eyes and looked away, sometimes she just wanted to treated like anything but a child.

Henry sighed and went to find Vicki, "So what's this about us going to check something out? I really hope that it's about what happened last night."

"It is, trust me, Coreen is going to stay here with her which no she's not thrilled about, but she'll live, at least that's what we're going to make sure of."

When Coreen arrived, they left, "So she's going to be fine right?" Vicki asked as they walked out of the building and got into Henry's car.

"Yeah, I told her to scream for me if she even senses anything different, we won't be long but we need to find out what attacked her and why." Henry knew Vicki was scared, their daughter hadn't come into this world easily…

14 Years Earlier

_Henry and Vicki had been a couple for over a year, Mike was still having a hard time with it and he had completely stopped talking to them, which hadn't bothered Henry, but it had really upset Vicki. _

_Late one night, Henry was painting his and Vicki's portrait, he said that he wanted to remember them like this forever, however when the painting was done something told Vicki that something was missing. She had never wanted a child before, she was certain that she would be like her father and that she just was not cut out to be parent, but lately she had been dreaming about a baby…a child with Henry's eyes and her smile. _

_Henry noticed that something was wrong, "Vic? Tell me what is making you unhappy." He said pulling her into his lap so she rested her head on his chest. _

"_These dreams…they're so vivid…I see our child…isn't that crazy? I used to never want a child but lately it's all that I can think about, and I don't just want any child, I want our child." Vicki sighed, she knew that it was impossible, how could they have a child when the father is a vampire?_

"_Vicki…you really want a baby? I don't know how I would do as a father, I mean look at who my fatherly role model was." Henry rubbed her back, nothing felt better than having her in his arms, "I'll do everything I can to make our dreams come true." _

_It had taken three months before they found a ritual that could allow Henry to get her pregnant. _

_Surrounded by candles they made love and at the exact moment Vicki said the mantra, she said it over and over until the dawn came and Henry was asleep. _

_Three weeks later Dr. Mahadevon, had announced she was pregnant. Vicki was thrilled, but the whole pregnancy she was incredibly sick, that's when Mike began talking to her again. _

_The birth was awful, she started labor at midnight, Henry was by her side ready to deliver their baby in the penthouse, but the labor progressed until dawn which meant that Henry had to sleep, so Coreen stayed with her. _

"_Coreen…something's not right! Write Henry a note…tell..tell him we're…going to…to the morgue to see our favorite coroner." Vicki felt like her insides were on fire, the pain in her back was unbearable. _

_When Henry arrived, Mike was there holding Vicki's hand and it made his blood boil, "Henry!" He smiled when he heard her, she wanted him with her. _

"_I'm here baby, I'm here!" Henry could smell all the blood, she had lost so much, "How is she and the baby?" _

_Dr. Mahadevon sighed, "Not well I'm afraid, Vicki has lost a lot of blood and the baby being half vampire needs blood to survive." _

"_Come on Anna…come out baby, daddy and I can't wait to see you." Soon there was a cry that filled the air, "Is she okay?" _

_Tears filled Henry's eyes, "She's beautiful…our Anna." _

Present Day

They got to the house, after a while, "It's empty." Henry whispered, carefully they walked in.

All over the walls were pictures of Anna, at school, at Vicki's office, out with her friends. "Oh Henry…he or someone has been stalking our daughter for weeks."

"Come on…let's take pictures of this and get home to her." Henry was nervous, the sooner he knew his little girl was safe, the better he would feel, in the air there was a scent…it was Christina's.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks for the great reviews!

Chapter Three

When they got home, Coreen and Anna were watching a movie and eating popcorn, "Mom, dad you guys are back? That didn't take long."

"Well we didn't see Ryan…but we did find out some stuff." Vicki said with a sigh, "Christina's in town, she is the one who's after you…us."

Anna saw the anger in her father's eyes, the last time Christina was in town had been before Anna had been born, Christina had used Henry and then gone after Vicki, Henry had told Christina she was the past and that his life with Vicki was the future.

"I'll find her Anna, and I will kill her, I will not let her hurt you or your mother." Everyone noticed that he didn't promise, they knew that he didn't know how to protect Anna and Vicki during the day, and Christina wasn't working alone.

Late that night after Anna was asleep, Henry called trying to find where Christina was staying.

"Find her?" Henry shook his head, "You will Henry, I trust you."

"Maybe you and Anna should leave town for a while, until I kill her." Henry didn't want them to leave, but maybe they would be safer.

Vicki shook her head, "No! I am not leaving you damnit! She is our daughter, and we will take care of her together, besides how do you know Christina won't just follow us wherever we go? No we are a family and we are staying together."

"I just wish that I knew where she was, then I could go there now and just finish this." Henry was scared, he knew that he could kill Christina…but could he do it before she hurt his family again?

Vicki wrapped her arms around his waist, "Somehow…we will get through this."

The next day while Henry slept, Vicki brought Anna into the office with her, "Okay Coreen we have to find where Christina is staying right now!"

For hours they looked on-line and called every hotel, finally at the last hotel they called, a woman by the name of Gennifer Devane was staying there and she only left the place at night, and a young man had been seen coming and going at all hours of the night.

"That has to be her, at the Delta Chelsea, I guess that we'll all go, but I need to get Mike to get us a warrant to search the place during the day while she's asleep." Vicki grabbed a large knife and slid it into her bag, "we really can't kill her until after she tells us about Ryan, maybe you should stay here Anna after all."

Anna shook her head, "Mama…no I want to go with you."

"We can't kill her, that means that when she wakes up she'll know that we were there, that you were there." Vicki said, she was starting to have second thoughts about going at all. "Maybe…maybe we should wait until your father wakes up, I thought that means that she'll be awake as well, but at least she won't have moved locations."

Vicki took Anna home, they were waiting until nightfall and Henry would come with them in case Christina was there and they would all finish this once and for all.

When Henry woke up he smiled smelling Vicki and Anna both at home, they were safe with him. "Daddy you're awake!" Anna yelled running into his arms.

"Yes baby, you have a good day?" Anna nodded, "We found Christina…now daddy calm down…mommy decided to wait until you were awake to go over there."

Henry glared at Vicki, "Well thanks for that! We don't know who all is working for her, who would've been wide awake in broad daylight!"

"Henry, please relax we're fine aren't we, I changed my mind so will calm down and get something to eat so that we can please be on our way." Vicki said with a smile.

"No we aren't going anywhere, I'm going and the two of you are staying put!" He said continuing to yell, they didn't understand how dangerous this was what they were dealing with. Anna had almost been killed and might've been had Celluci not found her in the woods.

Vicki glared at him, "She is also my daughter and if you think that I will just sit here and twiddle my thumbs you've got another thing coming!"

Christina looked up at Henry's building, she heard through the grapevine that he somehow he had had a child, a daughter. "You know it's me now Henry…our fight is coming and only one of us will survive." The boy had been useful, but now he had failed and raised the alarm so his usefulness had run out which was a pity as he was nice to look at and made her feel young.

He know she was close, he walked towards the window and looked out…he saw her, his blood raged in his body, it was one thing to threaten him…but it was never okay to hurt his family. Within seconds he ran to confront her, but she was already gone where she had been standing was a note.

Henry,

Till we meet again.

C.

He roared, he tried to follow her but he didn't want to leave Vicki and Anna alone too long. Vicki found him standing outside the door, "You shouldn't be out here."

"I know you're scared…so am I, but we will keep our daughter safe…you know that." She said laying her head against his shoulder, "I have faith in you."

The next day was Sunday, Vicki was relieved that it wasn't a school day, the news told of a young boys body being found ravaged in the woods where Mike had found Anna…it was Ryan. She felt bad for the boy he must've been before meeting Christina and she felt bad for his parents. Vicki took Anna to the office with her, so they could hang out with Correen.

"Mom please can I go and get some take out?" she begged with Henry's eyes. She had been in the office all day, so Vicki relented, alright but we will go with you…no arguments." Vicki told her smiling.

Anna rolled her eyes, it was almost sun down but still the sun was up so she knew Christina would still be asleep and with Ryan gone they should be fine. She heard footsteps…then she saw something grab her mother, she screamed but she knew her father was asleep. As her mom lay unconscious Correen screamed for her run, Anna grabbed the man and threw him backwards but when she turned her mom was gone.

"Mama!" She cried, Correen had also been hit on the head and was just starting to wake up. She wasn't waking fast enough and Anna knew she had to find her mother, she was her mother's only hope. She followed the smell of the man who'd attacked them, to an old warehouse that looked like it hadn't been used in years. Through the window she saw her mother lying on the ground.

Henry woke up as night filled the sky, he knew immediately that something was wrong. His family wasn't home, he didn't smell or hear them. He heard something outside the door, "Correen?"

"We were attacked…they took Vicki…and maybe Anna!" She cried.


End file.
